The Trouble With True Love
by Joe-wang
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin run into each other as Kenshin comes offstage form a performance. They can't foget each other. Then Kaoru comes to his hometown where they meet, but don't remember, each other. What can their friends do to help? Rated as a precaution.
1. Love at First Sight

Joe: Hey everyone! I just came up with another plot! I've been forgetting about too bad. Well this is a Rurouni Kenshin/ Inuyasha/ Sailor Moon/ and lots more fic…but the major characters are from Rurouni Kenshin! Hey, Tsukiko!

Tsukiko: glares well, since I am being forced to do this…Joe doesn't own any of the characters, but she does have rights to most songs used in this.

Joe: They belong to my cousin's ex-boyfriend! But some of the songs aren't mine at all! SO, just so you know! On to the story. But before I start…

Kenshin Himura – A famous singer. He also writes the lyrics for music.

Kaoru Kamiya – The manager of the arena she and Kenshin first met. She also plays the flute in a traveling orchestra that brings her to Kenshin's hometown. She plays the flute.

Rin Kamiya – Kaoru's younger sister. Shippo's girlfriend. She plays the oboe.

Rini Himura – Kenshin's younger sister.

Sesshomaru Kamiya – Kaoru's very overprotective older brother.

Joe – Sesshomaru's friend.  Not the same "Joe" that wrote this fanfic.

Soujiro – Kenshin's best friend. He plays the piano and writes music.

Chikage – Kenshin's cousin. She is a background singer and sometimes sings duets with Kenshin or solos.

Shippo – Friend of both Kenshin and Kaoru. Rin's boyfriend.

Sanosuke Sagara – Kenshin's friend. He plays the bass guitar.

Aoshi Shinomori – Kenshin's friend. He plays the drums.

Yaone Himura – Kenshin's sister. She plays the electric guitar.

Misao Makimachi – Kaoru's friend. Plays the violin.

Dante- Kaoru's friend. He plays the violin and is Trish's husband.

Trish- Kaoru's friend. She plays violin and is Dante's wife.

This Fiction Is Dedicated To Brenna and Karl – Two of My Friends.

Chapter 1- Love at First Sight

"Okay everyone! This is the last song I'm going to sing today it's called, 'You Should Know'." There was an eruption of cheers coming from the crowd in the stadium. The man holding the microphone let out a low chuckle. "That's what I want to hear!" He signaled for the musicians to start the music as he walked over to the front of the stage and placed the microphone on the stand. He smiled at the audience and closed his eyes to get the beat of the music into his mind. Soon, he started to sing with his melodious voice.

_There are some things I want to tell you;_

_So many things went through my mind._

_Can't use the telephone, no I can mail you._

_But I surely need to find…_

_The time, the place_

_To show my face_

_And tell you I love you face to face._

_You've been there for me when I thought life would never go on._

_And you mean the world to me_

_So I'm singing you this song._

Kenshin Himura sang the song with his eyes closed half the time. He had written the lyrics and his best friend Soujiro had written the music. It was he who was playing the piano right now. His cousin Chikage was singing the female harmony and his younger sister Rini was watching from backstage. His other sister Yaone was on his right playing the electric guitar, though she was standing there resting for this song. His friend Aoshi Shinomori was seated behind him in the back of a drum set. To his right was his other friend Sanosuke Sagara, the bass guitarist. He had been singing ever since he could remember. He was a famous singer and he loved his fans. He tucked a stray lock of red hair behind his ear and continued singing.

_You should know you're someone special;_

_You should know that you're the star._

_You should know I'm always here for you_

_No matter where you are._

_Even though we're not together,_

_We will never grow apart._

_And I will always have a very special place_

_For you_

_Here in my heart._

_In my life I've seen people come._

_And in my life I've seen people go._

_To start anew _

_And fade away_

_Through it all I've learned to grow._

_In my life I've learned different names._

_I've lived so many stories different days._

_The world revolves with constant change_

_But you still remain the same._

_And now I'm here,_

_I'm searching for,_

_The words to express that I adore_

_The love that we share when I thought life would never go on._

_You've always been there for me,_

_So I'm singing you this song._

_You should know you're someone special;_

_You should know that you're the star;_

_You should know I'm always here for you,_

_No matter where you are._

_Even though we're not together_

_We will never grow apart._

_And I will always have a very special place_

_For you_

_Here in my heart._

_My heart…_

_My heart…_

_You've been through_

_My ups and downs;_

_My second wind my higher ground_

_Thank you for being with me when I thought life would never go on._

_You're God's greatest gift to me_

_So I'm singing you this song._

_This song._

_You should know you're someone special;_

_You should know that you're the star;_

_You should know I'm always here for you,_

_No matter where you are._

_Even though we're not together_

_We will never grow apart._

_See my love for you has become life's greatest chapter_

_My heart will be getting my ending so happily ever after_

_You always will mean_

'_Cause you stood by my side from the start._

_And I will always have a very special place_

_For you_

_Here in my heart…_

_You…_

_Should know…_

Kenshin opened his eyes and stared at the audience. The song was over, and the crowd was silent. He reached over and grabbed the mic from the stand. "You're supposed to start screaming 'Kenshin' and clap now," he said jokingly. Right after he said that, the stadium was filled with screams and laughter and about any other possible sound that could be made to express joy. Kenshin smiled and raised his hand, signaling the stadium to grow silent. "Alright, everyone. That's the end of our concert today. I have to go home, get some sleep, and get ready for a road trip!" Kenshin wasn't quite sure why he said that, but he said it anyway. "But I'll be around at some places to sign autographs, take pictures, and maybe even a few mini-concerts. How does that sound?" There was an uproar of applause from the audience. "That's what I thought." Kenshin smirked. He bowed and left the stage. The lights on the stage started to dim, and people started to leave the arena. You could see the faint outline of the background singers and musicians leave the stage or pack up their stuff. Kenshin was backstage, moving to his dressing room.

"Excuse me, miss. Thank you, sir. Why, it's an honor, gentlemen." Kenshin was moving around the hall, trying to get into his dressing room. The hall was big, but he was a kind man that wanted to make everyone happy. He was busy walking and talking with one of his colleagues when he bumped into someone shorter and smaller than him. He heard a startled, "Oof" and looked down to see a very surprised woman with papers scattered around her. He quickly fell to his knees to help her gather her documents. "My apologies! I wasn't being careful. I am so sorry. This is my fault."

"No, really," the woman tried to grab some of the documents. Some of her hair was lost by the ribbon tying it together and her papers were becoming more jumbled up than from when they were scattered from the fall. "It was my fault, Kenshin, sir. I should have been watching where I was going and should have been more cautious."

"But I should have been wary of the crowd and not talk so much," Kenshin replied. "I am so sorry."

The woman stood and used her free hand to straighten out her skirts. She tucked the stack of papers under one arm and offered her hand. "How about we both say sorry and get on with our lives? I can imagine that you have much business to attend to, Mister Kenshin." Kenshin hesitantly took her hand. She was beautiful. Her black hair – though it was a bit untidy – was so shiny and it fell to the nape of her neck, if not lower. He looked deep into her eyes and saw a glimmer of recognition. So she was a fan?

He smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet – " Before he could finish, she let his hand g and brushed past him, making her way to a few people on the end of the hall he had come from. He watched them disappear onto the stage.

"So you met her?" He turned to see Soujiro grinning at him. He was always smiling. "She's really nice. I was talking to her before the show started." Soujiro looked past him to the stage.

"Who is she?" Kenshin stared at the stage as if something were there. He couldn't forget the woman's face. It was impossible.

"She's the one that owns this place," Soujiro smiled, "I don't quite remember her name though. I do believe that it started with a '_k_' though." Soujiro sighed. "I don't remember. I'm sorry, Kenshin." Soujiro once again looked to the stage. "You did good today, Kenshin!" Soujiro exclaimed, slapping Kenshin on the back. He wanted a change of subject.

Kenshin nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. He could hear everything Soujiro was saying, but he chose not to listen. He was too busy thinking about the woman he bumped into. After a little one-sided chat with Soujiro, Kenshin finally got back to his dressing room. He started putting his things away. Tomorrow they would be leaving. He sighed as he left the arena a few hours later. His stay in Kyoto had ended. Now he would return to his home in Tokyo. He only had a small vacation at home, but it would be well worth it. He entered the limo where his family and friends were waiting. "Good job today, Kenshin," Chikage said as she patted him on the back. "I knew you'd do well, cousin!" Kenshin smiled as he buckled up his seat belt.

"You did great, Kenshin," his best friend, Shippo, smiled at him. "I feel bad that my girlfriend wasn't here to see it." The fact that Shippo had a girlfriend wasn't a big secret. He had been going out with Rin Kamiya for a while now. "She said her sister was going to be out late and she had to stay with her brother's best friend for the night."

"You were awesome, Kenshin," Sanosuke said.

"I believe you did very well," Aoshi said as he twirled his drumsticks in his hands. Kenshin nodded and stared out the window as the car started to move. He still couldn't stop thinking about that woman. He just had to see her again. He knew it was true love.

Joe: okay, I'm going to stop it there. Next is the life of that woman. Hehe…well, don't go away. I'm going to go and work on those other stories now. Haha. Bye! runs away

Tsukiko: and you're just going to leave me here? Fine, be like that…grr…glare


	2. Loving Thoughts

Joe: back again with another chapter! Woo-hoo! smiles let's get started. Tsukiko!

Tsukiko: Joe doesn't own any of the characters she uses. She owns some songs partially, but others aren't hers.

Joe: Oh yea! And to a reviewer named "whee!", Kaoru wasn't performing that day. She plays in an orchestra, but that doesn't need to be known for a little while. I needed to tell people that for a part later in the story.

Chapter 2- Loving Thoughts

Kaoru Kamiya sighed as she drove home. She couldn't forget Kenshin's face. "Calm down, Kaoru," she said. "He doesn't even know your name." She pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. She locked her car and went into her house. She quickly changed before plopping on her couch to watch television.

"Hey, little sister." She turned around in her spot on the couch to see a tall man standing in the doorframe. His silver hair swayed as he walked over to where she was seated. He kissed her forehead. "How was that concert?"

"Hey, Sesshomaru. The concert went well. Lots of people, lots of screaming…" Sesshomaru smiled. "But now I'm tired." Kaoru yawned. "I had a great time. Good night, Sesshy." Kaoru handed Sesshomaru the remote and went up to her room. Sesshomaru stared after her for several long moments before turning of the television and picking up the phone. He dialed a few numbers and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Joe, hey."

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just come on over and bring Rin with you. Kaoru has a rehearsal tomorrow and I want to take Rin out. You know, maybe the park or something."

"Alright. Be there in a flash." Sesshomaru hung up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. By the time he finished the glass, the doorbell rang.

"Sesshomaru, get that will you?" Kaoru called from her room. Sesshomaru smiled before answering the door.

"Big brother!" Rin leapt on his back and hugged his neck tightly. "I had so much fun today with Joe!" Rin started running around the room.

Sesshomaru glared at Joe. "You gave her sugar," he said simply.

"Eh heh…she wouldn't go to sleep, so I just let her do what she wanted. And – "

"You gave her sugar," Sesshomaru said again.

"She found the candy first!" Sesshomaru smacked Joe upside the head before returning to the couch. "I'm going to go now, I have to do some stuff tomorrow, bye, Sesshomaru and Rin!" Before either of them could do anything, Joe left.

Sesshomaru sighed before turning to Rin. "Rin, it's late. Go to sleep before I get angry. I'm taking you out tomorrow so be up early. I have to go to work tomorrow after lunch." Rin nodded.

"Goodnight, big brother." Rin hugged Sesshomaru before running up the stairs to her room. She wouldn't be asleep for another five hours, but Sesshomaru didn't need to know that. Sesshomaru sighed before he went upstairs to his own room.

"Kenshin! Come on! We're going to miss the flight!" Soujiro banged on Kenshin's door. "Hello? Kenshin, open up!" Chikage heard the ruckus and came from down the hall to see what the problem was.

"What's going on?"

"Kenshin won't open his door and we're going to miss the flight!" Chikage's eyes got big and she started banging, too.

"Kenshin! Open the door!"

Kenshin turned to look at the door. "Hold on." He turned back to the slip of paper on his desk. He read it over before neatly folding it and putting it in his coat pocket. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his two bags before opening the door. Soujiro almost fell down. "I'm done. Let's go." Soujiro got up and brushed himself off. "Soujiro, come on! We're going to miss the flight!" Kenshin and Chikage were already downstairs and out the front door. Soujiro glared at them for a moment before running after them. "Okay, so the flight leaves soon. Let's go." The driver sped off toward the airport where their private jet awaited them.

"Aoshi and Sano are there already. Yaone went with them. Rini left last night." Chikage leaned back and sighed. "We're going to be the last one's home. Aoshi and Sano left early this morning. Kenshin this is your fault." Kenshin wasn't listening. He was too busy writing on a slip of paper. "What are you doing?" Chikage leaned over and started reading what Kenshin was writing. "M.I.N.D.?" Chikage looked at Kenshin questioningly. "My intelligence never deteriorates?" Kenshin nodded.

"I've been working on it for a while now. I'm almost done." Soujiro reached over and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Hey, I've got a good idea for a beat." Soujiro smiled and started humming to himself. "This is going to make a great rap." Kenshin nodded and took the paper back.

"I have one more line left." Kenshin scribbled a line down before handing the paper back to Soujiro. "Done." Kenshin smiled and leaned back. "Well, now I've got nothing to do on the flight."

"You can sleep. You were up all night last night. Why?" Kenshin pointed to the paper. "You were awake writing a song?" Kenshin nodded slightly. Chikage sighed and hit Kenshin. "That's not healthy."

"What's your point?" Kenshin opened one eye to look at Chikage. "I'm fine. I'm just going to get some sleep on the flight."

"Whatever you say, Kenshin," Chikage said as they pulled into the airport. "Come on. We have to hurry. If we take too long either the plane will leave us or we'll be bombarded by fans. I don't prefer either so hurry up!" Chikage grabbed her bags from the back as did Kenshin and Soujiro. The three of them ran as fast as they could into the airport and out to the plane. They ran up the stairs and into their seats just as the doors started to close.

"You notice that the plane wasn't supposed to close its doors without us?" Soujiro looked at the door as it closed. "They started to close right when we got outside." Chikage nodded in agreement.

"Let it go. You guys are paranoid." Kenshin closed his eyes.

"Hey, Kenshin. Yesterday didn't you say you were going to prepare for a road trip?" Kenshin nodded. "You lied?" Kenshin nodded again. "Kenshin…you're so bad." Kenshin nodded again. Chikage smiled and leaned back next to her cousin. "Sweet dreams, Kenny." Chikage pulled out a magazine and quietly started reading while Soujiro pulled out some staff paper and started writing music for M.I.N.D.

"Get up, sleepyhead. I have work today remember? Get up so I can take you out to lunch. We have to drop off Kaoru to her rehearsal." Rin groaned and kicked the person trying to get her to wake up. "Rin…get up before I get angry." Rin's eyes shot open as she jumped out of bed and got ready in less than a minute. "Come on, let's go."

"Good morning, you two," Kaoru said from the kitchen. "I'm ready to go when you are!"

"Let's go then," Sesshomaru replied. You're going to be late. And if you're late, I'm late. Come on." He heard grumbling coming from the kitchen before Kaoru came out with her flute case. They all got into Sesshomaru's car and drove to a theater where Kaoru's rehearsal would be.

"Big brother, I want to watch Kaoru play," Rin said. "Can we stay and watch please?" Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yay!" She hugged Sesshomaru very tightly.

"Sometimes I hate being the only male in this family," Sesshomaru muttered, unheard by any of them. The three went into the building. Sesshomaru and Rin took seats in the front while Kaoru took the steps up onto the stage where her friends were already set up and practicing.

"Good morning, Kaoru," Misao said as she turned the page on her music. She was third chair violin. Next to her was Trish, her other friend.

"Good morning, Misao," Kaoru replied before taking her seat behind the violins.

"Hey, Kaoru," Dante stated as he continued practicing his part. He was first chair violin.

"What's up, Dante? How are you, Trish?" Kaoru put her music on her stand and started putting together her flute. She didn't get a reply, but she didn't expect one either. The three violins practiced together. Kaoru watched as Misao quickly pointed to a measure in her music and Kaoru found that measure in her own music before jumping in to join them. All too soon, the conductor came onto the stage and raised his fists signaling for the orchestra to be quiet.

"I have news for you," he started. "Everyone here has heard of the famous singer Kenshin and his famous cousin Chikage right?" He could hear sounds of agreement coming from the orchestra. "Well, as it turns out, they lost their orchestra. And they're looking for one to fill in for the lost one. There were some contract disagreements. So, I volunteered this orchestra to play for them for the time being. So we will have to put all of our current pieces on hold until they can get their orchestra back. We will play them once in a while, but not regularly. I have copies of the orchestra parts to some of their hit songs so that is what we will be rehearsing today." The conductor passed out the music and set the score on his stand. "Let's start with this one. You may not hear a melody focused on one part of the orchestra, or any melody at all. The melody will be carried by the pianist, who is absent on this day."

"Won't he be absent every day?" The question came from one of the cellos. "Soujiro Seta is the best friend of Kenshin Himura. I would imagine that he – "

"Goes everywhere with Kenshin, sir," a trumpet finished. The conductor nodded.

"I would suppose that you're right." The conductor sighed. "But we do not have a pianist at the moment. Does anyone know how to play the piano?" The conductor looked at the several people that raised their hands. Dante, Misao, a clarinet, and a baritone raised their hands.

"Rin can play, sir!" The orchestra turned to look at the young girl sitting in the two-man audience. "Rin has been learning from Mister Dante and Miss Misao, sir! Rin can play good, sir. Rin goes to both of their houses once a week to learn, sir! Rin can play!" The conductor looked at the violin section.

"Rin's ability is beyond that of an average teenager, sir," Misao stated monotonously.

"She is capable of playing anything Mr. Seta can, sir. She has been learning from me for six years," Dante added in the same tone.

"She's been learning from me for five years as well, sir." The conductor looked at the two violinists skeptically.

"Both of them are excellent pianists, sir." Kaoru said. "I've heard them both and their playing is amazing. Not to mention their memory."

"Rin agrees, sir! Mr. Dante and Miss Misao play the piano very well. Rin hopes to be as good as them. Mr. Dante is teaching me Bach and Miss Misao is teaching me minor and chromatic scales. Rin can – "

"Let her play," Sesshomaru commanded, rather than suggested. "She's starting to go overboard. Let her play before she gets off topic." The conductor nodded and motioned for Rin to sit at the empty piano bench. He handed her some music.

"Can you play that?" he asked. Rin stared at the music with wide eyes. The octaves and chords were complicated. Fingerings were written here and there usually in the most complicated parts. Rin gulped before nodding. The conductor smiled before walking back to his stand. "Miss Rin has the first three bars so whenever you're ready, miss."

Rin placed her hands on the white keys. She stared at the music and slowly began to play. Dante smiled, Rin was doing very good at sight reading. She had never picked up a piece and played it this well. Misao smiled as well. The hours of sitting on her couch listening to Kenshin's music had helped. She recognized the title and the melody immediately as the song she played over and over on her radio while Rin was at her house. That must've helped somewhat. Dante flinched when he heard a slip of Rin's fingers and a false note. Trish tapped Dante's shoulder as it came close to the measure they were to play at. When Dante turned around to face the music stand, Trish turned and tapped Misao's shoulder as well. They held up their violins and started to play. Kaoru waited a little because she came in a few measures after. She picked up her piccolo and started to play. The melody in Rin's part flowed along with the orchestra. They picked up the song easy because the majority of the orchestra members were Kenshin fans. The music filled the entire theater. When the entire orchestra had their instruments in their laps, Rin was finishing the song. She hit the last note and the orchestra applauded for her, along with her brother, who was showing the smallest smile. Rin smiled and ran up to the conductor with the music. She handed it to him and was given another piece. She skipped back to the piano and looked at the music. She raised her hand.

"When does Rin come in, sir?" Dante looked at her in puzzlement for a moment before looking at his music. The violins started. In this piece the piano didn't play a whole lot. He went to the piano and took a look at her music.

"Rin, you're on the keyboard in this song." Dante smiled at her and led her to a bench behind a keyboard. He set the sounds and volume and started explaining to her the meanings of multiple measure rests and how to know when to come in. "You watch the conductor and he'll cue you in." Rin nodded and Dante went back to his chair. The conductor started the count and the violins started their little part. He cued Rin in, but she didn't play. He cut off the violins and sighed.

"Rin gets lost here, sir," Rin started to explain. "Mister Dante can play for me the first time?"

"Yeah, Dante, go play the keyboard," Trish cheered. Dante smiled a little before putting his violin down and going to the keyboard. Trish smiled after him and turned the stand a little. Dante sat down beside Rin and nodded at the conductor. The conductor started the count and the violins started playing. Dante counted in his head and started to play, too. He would play a little piece of music, and then stop for a little while. Soon his playing became longer and there was more of a melody in it. When the song was over, he returned to his seat as first violin. "Good job, baby," Trish said as he took his seat. The conductor looked at everyone there.

"The flight leaves in two weeks. We're going to be traveling to Kyoto to work with Mr. Himura and his colleagues. We will be there for quite some time – as long as they want us. Miss Rin, will you be joining us? We would be glad to have you as part of our orchestra." Rin looked at Sesshomaru before nodding. The conductor turned to Sesshomaru. "Mr. Kamiya, if you would like to join us, we might be able to get another train ticket for you."

"I can get my own ticket, sir. As well as Rin's." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Fair enough." The conductor went to Rin and handed her copies of all the new music he had. He also gave Misao and Dante a copy of all the piano parts. "I trust you two to drop all current studies with Miss Rin to teach her these parts." Dante and Misao nodded and put the music in their folders. "I will see you all tomorrow. Practice your new pieces. Start packing." The conductor smiled and started putting away his scores.

"Can you believe we're going to work with Kenshin Himura?" Misao exclaimed as soon as the group was out the theater door.

"Well, it's believable, but it wasn't exactly probable," Dante replied.

"But it's so cool! I'm going to work with the hottest singer in Japan!" Misao looked at the sky with stars in her eyes.

"Ah ha…_we_ are going to work with the hottest singer in Japan," Kaoru corrected Misao. "He is so hot," she added. Then she gasped and started pulling everyone to a nearby café. "Oh, my gosh. I completely forgot. I have to talk to you." She dragged them to the back in a secluded area and made them all sit down. "Miss!" She waved at the waitress. "Cappuccinos for all of us please!" The waitress nodded and started preparing the drinks. When she set them at the table, Kaoru paid her and leaned in. "After the concert last night…"

Joe: Ha! I'm going to stop it there. To get me to write more, you people have to review! Review! Haha! Alright, I'm going crazy…I'll work on the other stories now so…yea. Bye!

Tsukiko: Curse you all! gets hit on head by Joe Ouch!


End file.
